


Circuit Breaker

by flashindie



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashindie/pseuds/flashindie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sid gets Tony's sloppy seconds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circuit Breaker

Sometimes, sometimes Sid really wonders why they’re still friends. 

Fuck, it’s stupid. It always is, because Tony’s tall and fit and a charmingly manipulative cunt, and Sid, well, Sid’s none of those things, but Sid has like, he has self-respect. Kind of. Whatever. Sid’s a good person, Sid’s _nice_ , and he really shouldn’t put up with Tony, not when he pulls shit like this. 

Because, okay, because Tony said, “Come on, Sidney,” and Sid, he’d followed like one of the rats to Tony’s pied piper, like some sort of perve to the sway of Michelle’s hips as she led Tony up to her bedroom, and he really, really should’ve left, should’ve stayed with the rest of the party, with Chris and Anwar and Cassie, but Tony doesn’t need to hold his hand to drag Sid with him. He never has. 

This is probably how Sid ended up sitting on the edge of the bed, watching Tony fuck Michelle into oblivion. Christ.

Her breaths are echoing in his head, skin, bones, and it’s too easy to lose himself to this, to the way Michelle arches off the bed, her fingers curled in Tony’s dark hair and her legs up around his waist, she grits her teeth, groans, pants, and Sid’s so, so hard, dick curving up against his belly. He has to resist the urge to touch himself, to touch _her_ , curl his fingers into fists and try to think of anything that isn’t Michelle, that isn’t naked and desperate and hot, but fuck if it’s going to work with she’s making those noises.

“Fuck,” Tony growls, and his fingers curl in the sheets by Michelle’s head, his face twisting as Michelle tightens around him, and Sid really, really shouldn’t be here, wishes he could find it in himself to leave, but Michelle tosses her head back, the long profile line of her neck tapering down into fucking perfect tits, and Sid clenches his eyes shut, glances at the ceiling before caving, turning back in time to see her come, voice loud and clear and Tony, fuck, Tony’s not long after, dropping his head to her shoulder, biting down into her soft skin as he comes hard. 

Tony pulls out almost instantly, like he doesn’t want to be inside of her any longer than he has to be, and he tears off the condom, drops it onto the floor and leans back over Michelle’s bare body, holds her hips hard enough to bruise. She’s mostly spent, lying back in the mattress, eyes shut, and Tony laughs, presses his lips to the skin between her tits before he crawls up the rest of her body, kisses her hard, whispers something in her ear that Sid can’t quite hear.

“Oh, fuck off, Tone,” Michelle mumbles, and she sounds genuinely appalled, angry, bitter, whatever.

“Already done that,” he says with a smirk, and he glances back over at Sid. “Come on, look, he’s pathetic.”

Michelle closes her eyes, and Sid, fuck, he should just leave, should’ve left when they started. Only Tony’s climbing off her, exposing her totally, and fuck, it shouldn’t be this hot to see her naked, stripped bare and used up. Tony leans over the bed, grabs Sid’s wrist and pulls him up, over. 

Tony’s always been a sort of smarmy-suave, and he inclines his head, tilts it towards Michelle as he watches Sid, like an invitation, an order. He grabs his jeans off the floor and tugs them up over his skinny legs, doesn’t take his eyes off of Sid as he does up his belt. 

“What did I tell you about taking opportunities when they’re presented to you?” he asks, and Sid can’t help the way his eyes dart to where Michelle is sprawled out like a wet dream or a painting or fuck, maybe both. “Come on, Sidney, she’s always fucking gagging for it.” 

Tony pulls a condom out of his pocket with a practiced ease, holds it out between two fingers and Sid clenches his eyes shut, grabs it quickly even though, just, _fuck_. He glances back at Michelle, and she doesn’t even look like she’s listening, but her eyes are half-lidded and she’s watching them with a sort of almost-interest. Sid cringes, but Tony just pushes him a little. 

“Go on,” he says, and Michelle shoots Tony a look that Sid can’t really place, interpret. 

Sid slides over the bed towards her, until he’s right beside her and he gets up to straddle her, but fuck, he doesn’t think he can, just drops back into the bed instead. Tony groans, throws his hands up, and Sid, fuck, he’s been hard since they started, but Michelle’s too gorgeous, too perfect. Perfect tits, skin, pussy, legs, lips, Sid clenches his eyes shut, trails his hands up Michelle’s side, barely touching, and Michelle watches only almost interested. 

She’s so soft like this, gentle and Sid really wishes she’d respond, because this is nothing like he imagined, not her so placid and definitely not with Tony watching, eyes the sort of assessing (judging) they always are.

Michelle’s still not talking, but Sid can’t help himself, “You’re actually beautiful,” he mumbles, and Michelle’s eyes get a little more focused, her body shivers beneath his fingers. “Like, gorgeous,” he says, and Michelle’s lips quirk. 

Sid tries for a grin, and Michelle’s almost-smile is fuck, it’s what Sid needed, _needs_ , he rolls onto his side on the bed before pushing himself up onto his hands and knees, moving enough to straddle Michelle’s narrow hips. She just bites her lip in response, says, “Come on, then,” and that’s more of an invitation than Tony could ever offer. 

Sid pulls down his own pants, kicks them off from around his ankles clumsily, and pushes the condom down over his cock. Michelle watches with half-lidded eyes, lets him get between her thighs and snorts when he holds her hip too hard, awkwardly over the bruises Tony left, like a jealous kid grabs his brother’s new toy. 

“Sorry,” he mumbles, cringes, but he doesn’t loosen his fingers and Michelle shrugs, pushes herself up a little onto her elbows and watches him adjust himself, line his dick up. He hesitates, because this is all sorts of fucked up, but Tony shoves his shoulder and Sid can’t help it, lets himself slip inside of her, and watches the way Michelle doesn’t so much as twitch. “You alright?”

“Yeah, Sid,” she mumbles, and she’s looking over his shoulder to where Sid knows Tony’s watching. “I’m fine.”

He rolls his hips, and Michelle gasps a little, drops her head back into the mattress, and Sid pushes forward, leans into her and thrusts jerkily. Michelle looks at him too briefly before turning to look at the ceiling, clenching her fingers around his shoulders and Sid, he fucks her, clumsy and awkward and she won’t look at him properly, goes from staring at the ceiling to Tony over his shoulder and it’s not right, not fair that he can only capture her attention when she’s caught in between, isn’t fair that even now, with his dick in her, she’s still the last thing he wants. 

He wants her to look at him, to _see_ him, because this is Michelle, and Sid’s loved her since he knew how to, and that’s fucking stupid, cliché, whatever, point is he can’t stop himself from whispering, “I love you,” hoarse and uncontrolled into her neck, into one of the hickeys Tony left on her, and it’s fucked and it _hurts_ when she does look at him properly, says, “I know,” and kisses the corner of his mouth. 

He’s not going to last long, fuck, he knows he isn’t. Michelle’s everything he’s ever wanted, all he’s ever needed, and he’s jerked off to this twice a day for eight years, jerked off to Michelle’s red hair and big gray eyes and fucking brilliant tits, and, “Fuck, Cassie,” he moans, and Michelle’s eyes widen, Tony’s laugh is distinct behind him, short, sharp, _surprised_ , and Sid’s eyes snap open again, wide, breath hoarse, and Michelle looks taken aback, but not angry, not mean like Sid knows Tony would look if he turned around.

“Michelle,” Sid says, “Fuck, _Michelle_ , I meant-“ but Michelle’s panting harder underneath him now, louder, arching up beneath Sid, and Sid groans, wordless this time, more refined than he intends and she tightens around his dick and he comes, too hard and too fast. He collapses on top of her, and Michelle’s still panting in loose, laboured breaths to the sound of Tony clapping behind them. 

“Well, you lasted longer than I thought you would have,” Tony says, and Michelle bites at Sid’s neck, a silent _ignore him_ , because Michelle is Tony’s girlfriend, but she’s still Sid’s friend. “We should go again, nips,” and Michelle rolls her eyes. Snorts into Sid’s neck, but she’s already pulling away, leaning back in the bed with her fingers splayed on Sid’s chest, pushing him away.

“Fuck off then, Sid,” Tony says, and Sid blinks, thinks, _right_. 

It’s harder to pull out of Michelle than he needs it to be, and it’s stupid, but looking at her underneath him leaves him proud and humiliated all at once. Aching. Fuck. 

“Come on, Sidney,” and Tony’s closer now, pulling Sid away by the shoulder to get to Michelle’s used up body, to her warm eyes and fucking perfect everything. 

And Sid, fuck, he shouldn’t have expected anything else. It’s Michelle and Tony, he thinks as he gathers his clothes. It’s Michelle and Tony.

Right.


End file.
